


It’s Just Brunch

by netlagd



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netlagd/pseuds/netlagd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>banner by such_a_steph</p><p>Brian and Justin are fuck buddies.  Justin’s mother discovers Brian at her son’s apartment one day, assumes he’s Justin’s boyfriend and invites them to brunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Just Brunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arlad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arlad).



> Warning: AU (characters are in canon, future timeline)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and situations from _Queer As Folk_ are the property of Russell T. Davies, CowLip Productions, Tony Jonas Productions, Showtime Networks Inc. and others. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A qaf_giftxchnge wish for arlad who wished for a fic where Brian and Justin have to have dinner with the Taylor family, and Brian charms their pants off.
> 
> Author note: I made this story AU/Future timeline. Perhaps a tiny bit OOC, but go with it, I think it works.

“That...” Brian huffed as he disengaged his body from Justin’s, “... was hot.” 

Justin would have agreed -- if he had been able to get his tongue to form a coherent syllable. He was hung over the back of the couch like a shirt on a laundry line - and felt just about as wrung out. 

Brian chuckled slid his free hand up Justin’s back until it buried in his soft, blond hair. Dropping a kiss at the back of Justin’s neck, he leveraged himself off the couch.

Justin puffed air in and out as he appreciated Brian’s retreating form. _God, he had a fine ass. It was a damn shame Brian wouldn’t let him top more often_. Justin sighed.

Brian smirked over his shoulder as he padded into the kitchen, “Water?”

“Uh, huh,” Justin nodded his head and willed the rest of his body to move. A chill travelled over his body as sweat cooled. Justin looked down at the salty streaks of sweat and come that covered his torso. “I”m going to grab a shower...”

Brian crossed and handed Justin an open bottle of water. He knocked his bottle to Justin’s and smiled. “Need help?”

~~~~~~

Brian snapped his towel on Justin’s bare ass. 

“Hey!” Justin rubbed his ass as he looked out from under the towel that he was drying his hair with. “What was that for?”

“I needed to get your attention.” 

Justin looked Brian up and down. “I believe you got my attention -- once on the couch, and again in the shower.”

Brian gave a half smile as he wandered into the Justin’s bedroom, “Yeah, I guess I did. But I forgot to tell you your mom stopped by... I was... distracted.”

Justin stopped mid-stride following Brian into the bedroom, dropping his towel. “My mother???”

“Yeah, she’s pretty nice - sweet even. She invited us to Sunday brunch with her and your sister. I told her we’d be delighted.”

Justin stared at Brian. _No! No, no, no, no, NO! This couldn’t be happening._

~~~~~~

At 26, Justin Taylor thought he had it all. Despite being lured to New York by promises of true love by his then boyfriend, he flourished in the city that never sleeps. The short-lived affair, with a concert violinist who showed more love for his fiddle than his lover, helped to launch Justin’s much lauded New York career. He’d dumped the fiddler and stayed in New York where he parlayed his art degree into a small, but very successful boutique web and graphic design business. 

Six months ago, Justin had packed up his business, his brightest and most talented staff, and bid farewell to the Big Apple. In the few months since his return to Pittsburgh Justin had hooked up with the hottest advertising agency in town and it’s owner. He spent his days enjoying a very lucrative business relationship with Kinnetik handling most of their design outsourcing. He spent his nights handling Kinnetik’s CEO in a far more personal way.

Brian Kinney was the perfect fuck buddy.

What made Brian so perfect was his total lack of interest in a relationship. Justin had learned by his past mistakes. By not getting mired down in relationships, it was a lot easier to get in and out with a minimum of bullshit and the maximum of pleasure. Brian’s prowess and expertise was unparalleled. Brian’s stamina and appetite rivaled his own. Brian’s total lack of interest in wanting anything more than a fuck buddy made him perfect. 

At least, that’s what Justin had thought. Now he wasn’t so sure.

Justin tucked his shirt into his jeans and followed Brian into the living room.

“My mother... stopped by... here...?”

Brian looked up from the couch where he held a remote. He flipped though the channels. “Yeah. See this ad? They’re going to win a Clio for that. We could do that! We could do that a hell of a lot better. I’ll get Cynthia to contact them in the morning.”

“Back to my mother... Didn’t she find it surprising that you were here?”

Brian glanced at Justin, then returned his attention to the TV. “I guess, but she hid it well. She was really very... well... nice. I’m looking forward to Sunday. It will be a nice change from going to Debbie’s or the Munchers.”

 _Nice?!_ Justin shook his head. “I don’t understand this. We’ve been doing this now for what... six months? In all that time, you’ve never shown any interesting in sharing a meal that wasn’t business related. Now all of a sudden you want to have brunch with my Mother... and my sister?”

Brian looked up from Justin’s couch into blue eyes and smiled. _Damn, the boy was just too cute._ “Yeah. What’s the big deal? It’s just brunch. Why not?” 

“Why not?! Why not?!” Justin began to pace his apartment, raking his hands though his hair.

Brian hid a laugh. He’d had no idea a simple brunch invitation would turn into such good entertainment. _Damn, he loved Justin._ Not that Brian Kinney was one for confessions of undying devotion. It wasn’t his style. He’d only recently accepted the fact himself. No need to shout it from the rooftops, or even whisper it in Justin’s ear. It was enough that Brian knew.

Before Justin had entered his life six months ago, Brian had been bored. Bored with boring clients. Bored with boring campaigns. Bored with boring tricks. Justin breezed into his life and his offices, with fresh ideas, talented staff and the finest ass he’d seen in a long time.

For six months they’d enjoyed the quintessential fuck buddy non-relationship. Justin satisfied Brian’s most basic instincts. So much so, that two months ago, Brian had stopped tricking all together. No one else came near to Justin’s talents in bed or out. Of late, Brian had been thinking that it might be time to make their relationship more permanent. 

_Christ! He managed to actually think it as a relationship! He was becoming a lesbian._ Meeting Justin’s family was the first step, of course. You ended up entrenched when you got to know the family. But by the way Justin was acting, it was as if it was the end of the world. If Justin didn’t make him so happy, he might just drop the entire idea of getting more involved.

“Stop being such a drama queen!”

“Me?! Me?!”

“Yes, you. What’s the big deal? So your mom wants to have brunch with her son and his boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?!”

~~~~~~

“So Brian,” Jennifer started as she served salad into bowls, “tell us a little about yourself.”

Justin cringed, “Mom...”

Brian was amused that Justin still seemed to be upset about him meeting the family.

“What would you like to know?”

“Well, how did you two meet?”

Brian watch Justin’s face flush pink, as he himself recalled the hot encounter in the back room of Babylon. 

“I’m afraid it isn’t terribly romantic. We met, like I imagine a lot of men do, at a bar. I was out for a drink with friends and Justin was there. We... hit it off.” Brian paused briefly to relive in his mind half dressed bodies pushed together, hands grappling... Brian swatting away Justin’s hand as he reached to stroke the younger man off, only moments before coming in that perfect, hot, tight ass. 

Brian smiled at Jennifer, “It was like we were a perfect fit.”

Justin, who had taken a sip of water, choked.

Brian looked askance. “Okay?” he asked Justin. “You don’t usually have trouble swallowing.” The last was said so quietly, that only Justin heard it.

Jennifer smiled at the obvious solicitous nature of Brian. It was obvious that he cared for her son. “And now you work together?” Jennifer tried to get the conversation back on track and get a few more details.

“Yes.” Brian turned his attention back to Jennifer. “ I own Kinnetik, the top advertising firm in town. I outsource a great deal of design work to Justin’s firm. I think it is a mutually beneficial arrangement for both our companies.”

“But kind of an odd way to find a resource.” Jennifer noted, not sure how meeting in a bar got one a six figure account. Justin had failed to reveal the bar encounter when he had told her of his business win with Kinnetik.

“Yes... Actually, Justin and I had an appointment set up for the following day. We were both surprised when we officially met.” He recalled the experience fondly.

The light streamed into the loft, right onto Brian’s face.

“Fuck! What time is it?”

Justin ignored Brian and burrowed closer into the older man’s back. Brian looked down at the previous night’s trick. Damn! He was still hot. He looked at the clock. Shit! It was nearly eight. There wouldn’t be time for more than a quick fuck in the shower. Brian reached down and rubbed Justin’s ass.

“Mmmmmm... again?”

“C’mon Sunshine, get your ass out of bed. I have to be at a meeting at 9:30. You have to get up and get out.”

“9:30?” Justin sat up straight. “Shit! What time is it?”

“Nearly eight.”

“Fuck! Can I take a shower?” Justin scrambled out of the bed and headed for the bathroom not waiting for an answer.

“Sure...” Brian responded to the retreating form. He unfolded himself from the bed and followed Justin into the bathroom.

Justin was in the large glassed-in shower. Under the spray, Justin rubbed bath gel along his arms and torso trying to work up a lather. Without warning or invitation, Brian joined him and took over.

“Hey! It’s not like this isn’t nice, but I just don’t have time to fool around. I have to get back to my apartment and change for an important appointment.”

Brian pressed into Justin.

 _Well... fuck!_  
~~~~~~

Brian breezed past Cynthia. “When my 9:30 shows up send him right in.”

Cynthia looked at the clock -- 9:28. “Cutting it a bit short, aren’t we?” she mumbled under her breathe.

“I heard that!” Brian threw over his shoulder as he shut his office door.

~~~~~~  
Justin double checked the MapQuest directions. He laughed as he looked up at the building. Yes, this was the right place. He shook his head. Only a company as cutting edge as Kinnetik would have their headquarters in a former bath house. Justin wondered if Brian Kinney was aware of the building’s history. Justin had never had the nerve to venture into the building in it’s former life. He was curious as to what it had looked like inside then, and what it looked like now.

Stepping into the foyer, the receptionist directed him to a room off the main hallway. Mr. Kinney’s personal assistant gave him the once over before sending him through a milk glass door.

Justin walked into the owner’s office. His eye was drawn to the the minimalist design - clean lines, even cleaner space. An Italian white leather couch was straight ahead. A conference room with moving walls beyond it. Clicking on a keyboard drew his head around to the right and almost over his shoulder.

Justin gulped, and tried to tamp down the hysterical giggle that tried to escape his throat. He’d seen that suit jacket before... earlier today. _It couldn’t be!_ The dark haired man behind the desk raised his head. _It was! Shit!_

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Brian looked a the previous night’s trick. “Did you follow me?” Brian, in an unlikely gesture of generosity, had dropped the blond trick off in front of his apartment building on his way to Kinnetik not even a half hour ago. “Never mind. I don’t know how you got in here, but you can’t be here. I have an important meeting. You have to go.”

Justin smiled and extended his hand. _When life gives you lemons..._ “Brian Kinney, I presume?” Before Brian could get a word in edgewise, he continued “I’m Justin Taylor.”

“Fuck me!” Brian muttered and took the proffered hand.

“No, I don’t believe you allowed me that honor... but I could be talked into it.”

Brian laughed, there wasn’t anything else he could do. 

And that’s how it all started.  
~~~~~~

“Brian? Brian?”

“Hmmm? Sorry?”

Jennifer smiled. “It must have been a good dream, you had one of those secret smiles on your face. You were saying that you and Justin had an appointment...”

“Yes, we were both a bit surprised when we met the following day.”

“That’s an understatement.” Justin mumbled.

Brian raised his eyebrows at Justin. “As I was saying, we were both a bit surprised to meet up again so... soon. What can I say, it must have been fate...”

“...And you’ve been in love ever since!” Molly piped up from the other end of the table.

Justin glared at his sister.

Molly gave Justin a supercilious smile, and batted her eyes at Brian. “I think it’s totally romantic -- star-crossed lovers, and all that!”

Justin covered his face with his hand and rubbed his eyes willing his headache to go away.

Brian gauged the faces at the table and selected his next word carefully. “Precisely.”

Justin moaned and sunk lower in his chair. 

“Brian, can you help me in the kitchen?” Jennifer requested.

Justin straightened in his chair, he tried to signal Brian. _No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!_ Brian didn’t know shit about a kitchen. He’d seen Brian’s refrigerator - top of the line, but other than Guava juice, poppers, water and beer, there was nothing in it... Nothing!

“I’d be delighted to Jennifer.” Brian followed Jennifer into the kitchen.

“Shit!”

“You know mom doesn’t like you cursing in her house,” Molly gave a smarmy smile.

Justin spun on his sister, “You!”

“Me?” Molly squeaked.

“Yes, You! Stop flirting with Brian.”

“What’s the matter, Jester? Jealous?”

“Oh for Christ’s sake! You’re just being a brat -- you’re doing it on purpose. Stop it this minute... or... or... I’ll tell mom about your fake ID.”

“Shit!”

“You know mom doesn’t like you cursing in her house.” Justin grinned for the first time that day.

Molly searched on the table for the right thing to throw at her brother, her hand had just seized on the salt shaker when her mother and Brian appeared in the doorway.

Jennifer was laughing at something Brian had said.

“Justin, Brian tells me that you’ve been together for nearly six months. Shame on you. You never said a word about your boyfriend!”

Justin cringed at the term boyfriend. Molly started to hum under her breath -- it sounded suspiciously like _“Brian and Justin, sittin’ in a tree...”_

“Really, Justin. Keeping such things from your mother -- are you ashamed of me?”

“Oh Brian, I’m sure it’s just the opposite. I think sometimes Justin is embarrassed by his family.”

 _This can’t be happening._ “Brian?”

“Hmmm?” Brian looked up from carving the roast Jennifer had prepared. 

_Christ! His mother never asked him to carve!_

“A word please? In the kitchen?”

Brian finished slicing and moved the beef to a serving platter. Handing it to Jennifer, he added “We’ll be right back.”

Once in the kitchen, Justin dragged Brian into the pantry out of sight of the dining room. “What _are_ you doing?!” he hissed.

“Making a fabulous first impression, if I do say so myself.”

“Well, cut it out!”

“Why?” Brian was perplexed.

“Why? Why?! They like you! They think you’re great! You keep this up and they’ll LOVE you!”

“And that’s bad, because...?”

“Because they’ll get attached to you. They’ll want us to show up for all family functions -- birthdays, holidays... before you know it we’ll be exchanging wish lists for Christmas! They’ll expect us to come to dinner, to go out to dinner, to go shopping...”

“Yes, I can see how that could be a problem... after all I do hate shopping. You know, I think your mother and I might have similar taste in designers. Maybe I should ask her if she wants to go to New York next month with me for Fashion Week. I was going to ask you, but...” Brian looked Justin up and down, “Quite frankly, you’ve never really shown any interest fashion beyond the minimum that will get you by in business. Yes,” the idea was formulating now, “Your mom might just be the perfect escort.”

“You are NOT escorting my mother around Manhattan!” Justin pointed a finger at Brian and squinted. “You! You just stop this right now!”

Brian chuckled. This was definitely more entertaining than watching the weekly train wreck at Debbie’s.

“Boys? Is everything all right in there? Your lunch is getting cold.”

“We’ll be right in, Jennifer,” Brian called out pleasantly.

“Coming, Mom!” Justin turned back to Brian. “Would you please stop being so charming?”

“Sunshine,” Brian brushed Justin’s soft hair back on his head. “I’m not sure that’s possible.” And with that Brian slowly lowered his lips to Justin’s.

Despite his fears and frustrations, Justin had absolutely no willpower against Brian. He melted into the older man’s arms and opened his lips to Brian’s seeking mouth.

 _Oh Fuck_ “I love you.”

Brian pulled back just a bit and studied Justin’s earnest face. “I know you do Sunshine. I love you, too.”

Brian saw the surprise in Justin’s eyes, just before he recaptured Justin’s lips.

“Oh gross! Can’t you guys get a room?” Molly reached behind them for the steak sauce. 

Justin slowly opened his eyes. “Did you just...? Did you really...? Did I...?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Justin moaned and buried his head in Brian’s neck. Brian looped his arms around Justin and held him close. “Yeah...”

Jennifer found them that way. Sighing not so much differently than her son, “Are you going to come to the table? I’m going to be upset if I fixed this meal and it ends up ruined.”

Brian hugged Justin closer. “We’ll be right out.”

Jennifer left them.

Brian pressed a kiss to Justin’s forehead. “C’mon Sunshine, brunch is waiting. The first of many if I’m not mistaken.”


End file.
